Nothing more than a kiss
by Relevantxxx
Summary: One night when Ui is planning her to do list for the next day. She suddenly becomes very anxious to go and see if her big sister is safe in bed. To her relief she sees that her sister is safely snoozing in bed. But then something catches her interest. What her sister is dreaming about, or in other words who? Ui makes a bold move. Will it cause a stir in their sisterly relationship?


A/N: My first One-shot! Aaaaaww yeah! *Pumps two fists in air* I never done a one-shot before but I have seen plenty of one-shots to know how it is. Hope you like long stories. Cuz this will be one Long one-shot. So...LET'S DO THIS! (/O)/

(Anime): K-ON!

(Pairing): Yui x Ui

Disclaimer: I kind of wonder why we have to do disclaimers but if that's how it is done on here I guess I'll roll with it. Okay I don't own K-ON! I'm sure you all know that. I mean if I did there would be many MOAR seasons and many MOAR Manga volumes! So yeah. Enjoy!

"Let's see. Tomorrow I have to wake up Oneechan. Make breakfast for Oneechan. Make sure Oneechan gets dressed. Make sure that Oneechan doesn't forget her guitar. Then after school I have to, do Oneechan's clothes, tidy the house, Help Oneechan with her homework. And finally make supper for Oneechan."

The young cheerful Hirasawa sister laid in her bed making mental notes for her tomorrow's to-do list. Sleep was far from her mind at the moment. She was far more concerned about what needed to be done tomorrow, especially what needed to be done for her sister. Ui laid on her side. "I need to go shopping later on. So that I can get the ingredients for the curry were having tomorrow night." She glanced at her window momentarily. Meeting eyes with the moon. As the moonlight beamed lightly on her face. Ui smiled. "What a beautiful full moon tonight."

"I wonder what Oneechan is doing right now. I wonder if she saw the moon yet. She's probably asleep by now. Or telling her guitar secrets again." Ui giggled. "Aw Oneechan you could be so cute sometimes!" Hiding her blushing face in the pillows. "Maybe I should double check on her just to be safe." The Hirasawa sister slowly rose from her bed and lightly tiptoed all the way to her sister's room.

Yui was snuggled in bed the guitar laid on the left of her. She cuddled with a pillow blindly petting it "Aaanzunyann" She purred. "Aaanzunyan why are you so fluffy?" Yui smiled brightly in her sleep. Ui stared at her sister in daze. Her cheeks flushed slightly. "She's probably dreaming about Azusa-chan again." Ui smiled. "Oh Azusa-chan you are so lucky to have Oneechan always paying attention to you." She whispered.

Of course she was happy for her friend Azusa, to have so much of her sister's attention, especially when she wasn't around. But she couldn't help but to feel slightly Jealous of her. After all, Yui was her only sister and more than that she was Ui's world. If anything ever happened to her sister Yui, Ui wouldn't be able to handle it.

She neared her sister in soft footsteps. She glanced at the slumbering Hirasawa sister. The pillow fell from her hands as Yui stirred in her sleep. "Ui?" She mumbled in her sleep. "Crap. Does she know I'm here?" Ui whispered under her breath. "H-hai?" Yui's face lit up in her sleep. "Ui will always be together right? Even if death do us part?" Ui's face flushed furiously. "Why is she so cute?!" She thought to herself as she covered her embarrassed face in her hands.

"H-h-hai. Even if death do us part." Ui answered. "I love you Ui."

 _Baduump-Baduump._

Ui felt her heart bump against her chest. "Why does she make me feel this way?" Ui whimpered silently. She stared at Yui, her heart beating a mile a minute. Her face flushing furiously. "O-oneechan why do you have to torture me like this?" she whispered to herself. "Ui can I get a kiss?" Yui mumbled in her sleep.

 _Baduump-Baduump_

Her heart felt like it would it would burst at any moment. Ui clenched her fists. And took a deep breath. "H-hai..." She kneeled near her sister's face. She could smell her scent. _Baduump-Baduump_ It smelled like..."Cherry blossoms."

Ui glanced down at her sister's lips. _Baduump-Baduump._ Her soft lips. Her sweet lips. Ui leaned in closer towards her sister's face. Until she felt her lips. _Baduump-Baduump._ Yui stirred again. Making Ui panic as she lost balance and fell back.

 _Thunk!_

Yui shot up with panic in her sleepy eyes. "Gitah! Are you alright?" She looked down expecting to have dropped her precious guitar. To her delight nothing was there. "Oh, that's right I let you sleep on the left side tonight." Yui giggled to herself. "Silly me. I wonder what that noise was then." She said. Laying back down near her guitar as she cuddled near it. "Well as long as you are okay." She yawned. "I guess its al..." And pretty soon she fell asleep.

Ui slowly inched her way out from under the bed. "That was close..." She thought to herself. As she tiptoed back to her room. And soon crawled into her bed. Thinking about the kiss she had with her sister. Her lips. Her scent.

 _Baduump-Baduump._

 _"_ I think there is something wrong with me _?"_ Ui muttered.

The Next day...

School had just ended as Ui was walking from class with her friend Jun. Ui couldn't stop thinking of her sister Yui. Her sweet voice. Her sweet laugh. Her sweet lips.

 _Baduump-Baduump_

"Ui?" Wrapped around in her own thoughts of her guilty, yet blissful moment of yesterday night she couldn't quite hear her friend. Suddenly felt a tug at her arm. Jumping straight out of her thoughts in a panic. "Huh?!" Jun tilted her head at her. "Is something wrong Ui?" She asked. "You kind of seem out of it?"

"Nope. Everything is fine." Ui answered with a smile. "I'm just planning supper for Onee..." She felt her face flush. Jun cocked an eyebrow. Knowing this was a normal reaction for the Hirasawa sister when it came to talking about her sister. She paid no mind to it. "Okay? So do you mind if I come over today? My house is boring and I want to hang out with you and Azusa. So can I? She grinned. Ui smiled. "Yeah. I don't see why not."

"Yush! Alright then shall we go and give Azusa a visit then?" "Well-"Getting cut off by Jun. "Great then let's go!" She cheered as she tugged Ui behind her. Making their way towards the door, Jun slid it open.

"I'm telling you Ui kissed me last night." Yui said cheerfully. Ui froze at the door. "Yeah right! Like you expect me to believe that Ui would ever do that!" Ritsu answered, rolling her eyes. "Typical Yui is Delusional as usual." "She did too! In my dream!" Yui pouted. Mio stayed quiet watching her friends argue about such a topic. Her face flushed. "Um guys couldn't we talk about someth-"Getting cut off by the loud voices of her two friends. Muugi sat back in her seat. Her face was marked with never ending bliss. "Oh my…who knew Yui would have thoughts like that?" She grinned widely.

Azusa sat next to Yui. Uncomfortable with the topic her friends were arguing about. Her small face was red as a tomato. "Sempai…don't say that." She whispered.

"You believe me Azunyan. Right?" Yui said. Her face inches away from Azusa's. Azusa backed away in her seat out of instinct. "Yui you're making her feel uncomfortable." Ritsu replied, Pulling Yui back. Ui trembled near the doorway. "Sup senpais!" Jun said with a smug look. Making her way towards the table where the group was eating cake.

"Ooh cake! Can I have some?" Jun asked, helping herself to a slice of cake.

 _Slap!_

 _"_ Ouch! What was that for?" Jun asked rubbing her hand. Ritsu grinned. "I'm sorry Jun-chan but you have to be a member in order to enjoy Muugi's delicious cake. It's kind of a policy around here "She smirked. Jun looked at Ritsu with a sad expression. "Your mean Ritsu-Senpai!"

Ritsu shrugged. "Hey, those are just the rules around here. Don't like it you could always lea-"

 _Whack!_

"Ouchies! Why did you hurt me like that Mio-chwan?" Ritsu whimpered, rubbing her head. Mio ignored her friends whimper as she passed a slice to Jun. "Here you go Jun-chan. Ignore her. You don't have to be part of the club to enjoy cake. That is just her made up rule." Mio said, rolling her eyes.

"Senpai…" Jun eyes twinkled in amazement. "Thank you!" she responded. Grabbing the plate and digging in happily.

Yui's attention went from Azusa towards the door. "Ui you're here!" She cooed as she glomped her blushing sister who was hastily trying to make a run for it. "O-oneechan let go I have to go." Ui said trying to break out of her sister's hug. "Why? Don't you like my hugs?" Yui frowned. "I do its just…"

 _Baduump-Baduump_

Yui pulled away from the hug in a grin. "Ui were you running. You look like you are out breath." She said. Ui looked towards the door. "I-I got to go." She said as she ran out the door. Jun looked at Azusa. "What's with her?"

"No-no-no-no I can't do this anymore. I can't look at Oneechan anymore! Every time I do I feel…"

 _Baduump-Baduump_

"What did I do? All it was, was a kiss. Nothing more than a kiss." Ui slid down a wall. Her face trembled in her hands. "I-I-I can't ever look at her anymore! Not after that! Her eyes felt heavy. And soon she felt a warm stream of tears running down her face. "I am pathetic." She muttered.

"No you're not." Ui jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. Looking up to see her sister with a concerned face. "Ui why did you leave? Did I do something wrong? Is that why you are crying?" Yui asked crouching down near her sister. "No, it isn't that…" Ui trailed off. Her eyes glued to the ground.

She felt her sister's hand gently lift her chin. "Then what's wrong?" Meeting with her sister's gentle brown eyes. "Such loving eyes." Ui thought. It made her heart hurt. This guilt hurt worse than any cut she had ever experienced, which was nearly ever. She suddenly broke down making her sister jump.

"I-I'm sorry Oneechan. I really am." Yui blinked. "For what?" Ui trembled. Staring intently at the floor. "I-I-I kissed you…yesterday night." A face of confusion flipped into a bright cheerful expression. "I know. In my dream." "No…In real life." Ui whispered. Yui's smile wavered. Her eyebrows shot up. Her cheeks flushed. Everything went silent.

"I knew it…She hates me now. She probably wants to disown me as a sister." Thought Ui. The tears were making everything unclear. "I-it's okay if you don't want to talk to me any-""Ui can you look at me?" Ui looked up hesitantly to meet the eyes of her smiling sister. "Ui I forgive you. You can wipe away your tears now." Yui said, rubbing her sister's tears away with her thumb. "Oneechan…" Suddenly Ui was pulled into her sister's embrace.

"Ui I could never hate you. You're my world. My everything. I would be nothing without you by my side." Yui spoke. Suddenly the tears stopped. Ui felt better. Even in her sister's warm embrace. "Really Oneechan? You really mean that?" Yui nodded in the hug. "Of course Ui! Not even a kiss would keep me from loving you." Ui felt really happy hearing that. Snuggling in her sister's shoulder. "I love you Oneechan." Her voice was muffled in the hug. "And I love you." Yui said.

The Hirasawa sisters were able to finally make up. Leaving the school grounds hand in hand to go and have Ui's delicious curry. After all…It was nothing more than a kiss.

A/N: And that is the end of my awesome one-shot. Comments? Any will do. I really enjoyed doing this one-shot from the bottom of my heart. I hope I can come up with many more in the near future. Perhaps I may make a Sawa/Muugi one as well later on. I really have A LOT of Favorite pairs in K-On! Especially mix-matched ones as well. But whatever. I'll do more of those later on.

Till I see you guys again...

Peace out!


End file.
